iSleepover
by demondreaming
Summary: Carly agrees to sleep over at Sam's while Spencer is out of town, but she has an ulterior motive... Rated M, Cam femmeslash'n burn. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Somehow I own iCarly even less than when I started. I negatively own it now. In fact, I don't own it so much it owns me.**

"C'mon Sam! Hurry up!" Laughed Carly, bouncing on Sam's bed. It was rare that Carly slept over at Sam's, usually it was the other way around, but Spencer was out of town on a trip with Socko, and Sam had begged Carly to sleep over, promising an awesome time.

Carly had given in to the blonde girl, actually looking forward to spending some time alone with Sam. It always seemed like Freddie or Spencer was around, and Carly missed her girl time with Sam, the two of them just chatting, and hanging out.

Carly bit her lip, thinking of the other reason she'd agreed to sleep over. Lately, she'd been catching herself looking at Sam, admiring the blonde girl's body in a way she'd imagined guys would. It was... confusing to say the least, and Carly wasn't sure what it meant, only that she probably shouldn't be thinking of her best friend that way. She'd hoped tonight would maybe clarify her feelings... it was probably just a phase. Sam _was_ hot. Carly had always acknowledged that, it was just... when she thought that now, it was usually accompanied by a sharp pull in her stomach. It was no biggie. It was just a phase. That's all. Sam was growing up, and Carly was just noticing it, was all. Nothing more. Noth-

Carly's fingers tightened in the quilt, her bouncing coming to a halt. Sam. In a towel. Wet. Sam. Carly shook her head, swallowing hard. So what? It was just her best friend, who'd had a shower, in a towel. She'd seen it million times before. But Carly couldn't stop her eyes from tracing down Sam's body, admiring the way the towel outlined her curves, the way the water made her skin glisten and- Carly tore her eyes away. No. Bad Carly!

She looked away, biting her lip as Sam rifled through her clothes, looking for something clean. "Wh-what are we having for dinner?"

Carly saw Sam shrug out of the corner of her eye. "We could order pizza?" Sam straightened, holding a shirt and turning to Carly. "You know me, I'm easy." She smirked.

"Heh... yeah." Carly laughed nervously. "Pizza's good." Sometimes Carly wished Sam was just a little less comfortable being naked around her. Carly never used to have a problem with it, back when they were ten, but there was a point when she'd gotten modest. Sam had never reached that point. Carly supposed Sam didn't have to... the blonde had a great body, and Carly supposed if she had a body like that she'd flaunt it too. It wasn't so much that Carly minded Sam changing around her, no... it was more with the way it made her feel. Like she was a peeping Tom, except she didn't hide behind a window.

Carly glimpsed a flash of blue as Sam shed her towel, and she forced herself to look away. It just... it didn't feel right, and she shouldn't want to look this much. Carly put a hand to her cheek, feeling the hot skin. Oh God, she was blushing.

Sam sat down heavily on the bed beside Carly, bouncing up and down. Carly glanced over, almost immediately regretting it, as the blonde wore only a pair of black boyshorts and bra. Sam tilted her head at Carly curiously. "What's up with you Carls?"

Carly tried to keep her eyes on Sam's face. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like... you keep stuttering. And..." She grinned. "Are you blushing?"

Carly bit her lip. "No! I just... it's hot in here." Despite herself, her eyes flicked quickly down Sam's body, and she felt a sharp pull in the pit of her stomach at the girl's lithe form.

Sam's eyes widened. "Did you just check me out?" She laughed.

Carly stood, indignant. "So what if I did? You can't just walk around naked all the time and not expect me to look! Don't you have any modesty? I mean... I just..." Carly paced back and forth, putting a hand to her forehead.

Sam stood, putting a hand on Carly's shoulder. "Hey, Carls... it's okay."

Carly took a deep breath.

" It's okay if you were checking me out. Girls do it all the time."

Carly lifted her head, looking up at Sam. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The gay ones do." She laughed as Carly hung her head again. "Oh come on, Carls, you had to see that coming!"

"It's not funny!" Protested Carly, putting a hand to her stomach. Being this close to Sam... she could practically feel the heat radiating off the blonde's skin, and it was making her dizzy and queasy and nervous and all kinds of bad things. She shrugged Sam's hand off her shoulder, moving back, the smile fading from Sam's face.

"If it really bothers you Carly, I'll put some clothes on."

The brunette took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes briefly. "No. It's fine... I just feel weird."

Sam licked her lips. "Weird how?"

Carly looked away, Sam touching her arm in an effort to get the brunette to look at her. "I... I don't know. I just... I've been looking at you differently?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Carly... do you... do you like me?"

Carly frowned. "What do you mean? We're best friends... of course I like you." She tried to pretend she didn't know what Sam was talking about, trying to tear her gaze from her best friend.

"You know what I mean Carls... do you... _like_ me that way?"

Carly swayed on the spot, her eyes darting around the room as Sam moved closer.

"It's okay Carly... you can say yes. I won't freak out." Sam said softly, studying her best friend.

"I... I... I don't know." Carly stammered as Sam moved in front of her, holding the brunette's shoulders. "H-how do you know?" Carly asked uneasily, meeting Sam's intense blue gaze. The blonde's eyes flicked down to Carly's lips and back to her eyes, Sam running the tip of her tongue over her lips. Carly found herself mirroring Sam's actions, petrified in place with uncertainty. Carly's eyes flickered shut as Sam leaned in, her breath feathering the brunette's face before their lips met in a gentle embrace. Carly's heart raced furiously in her chest as Sam kissed her tentatively, her lips soft, before pulling away.

Sam took a shallow breath. "Do... do you know?"

"Sam... you... you... we..." Carly put a hand to her lips disbelievingly. She was speechless, instead pulling her best friend closer and capturing Sam in a more passionate kiss, her hand tangled in the blonde's damp hair. Sam made a soft sound of surprise before moving closer, her hands sliding around Carly's waist.

Sam was the first to increase the intensity, running her tongue over Carly's lips until they parted to let her in, her tongue caressing Carly's gently. Carly could feel Sam's heart thundering against her, her pulse seeming to reverberate throughout her whole body so that Carly could feel it in every inch of Sam's bare skin. She felt her own heart start to race incredibly fast, spreading fire through her veins. She definitely felt something for Sam, something friends didn't feel. She let Sam back her towards the bed, their lips never parting except to take quick breaths, barely gasped before their lips returned to each other in a hungry embrace.

Sam broke away with difficulty, panting, her fingers toying with the hem of Carly's top. "Carls... can I...?"

Carly nodded, unable to speak, raising her arms as Sam lifted her top off. Sam traced her fingers reverently over Carly's flawless skin, the dark-haired girl shivering. All the self-conciousness she'd started feeling around Sam was gone, melted away by Sam's warm blue eyes, looking at her with awe. She leaned forward to kiss the blonde, her breath catching as their torsos met, Sam's skin still hot and smooth from her shower.

There was something about Sam... there always had been. There were so many things she didn't like about Sam, although she didn't realise it until she saw those qualities in other people. Sam was violent, gross, crude, greedy and she used people. She was a bully. But strangely, Carly didn't mind those things. In anyone else, she'd call them out, avoid them, but it was weird... with Sam, she didn't notice them, she didn't think those things about Sam. Sam was just her best friend who she loved. She didn't know why, it just... it seemed right.

Sam pushed Carly back on the bed, climbing on top of her lithely, pausing. "Am... am I really doing this?" She said softly, wonderingly, talking almost to herself.

Carly leaned up, capturing the blonde in a gentle kiss. "Please keep doing this..." She said, smiling brokenly, her heart beating a tattoo through her body, thrumming through her skin.

Sam licked her lips, swallowing hard, her eyes tracing over Carly's body. "I don't think I can stop." She said honestly, leaning down to kiss the brunette again.

Carly's hands seemed to move of their own accord, Sam gasping and biting her lip, Carly realising that she was cupping the blonde's breasts, feeling Sam's nipples jutting against her palms through the thin material of her bra. She hadn't meant to... she didn't... Carly shivered, Sam's breathing growing heavy, and she moved her hands tentatively, brushing over the blonde's hardened nipples. "C-Carls..." Stuttered Sam, her chest heaving in the brunette's hands.

Carly couldn't seem to control herself, overwhelmed by her hormones, by this throbbing in her. Everything was moving so fast, her nails skating over Sam's abs, moving to her hip, just above the waistband of her boyshorts, Sam's muscles shivering under her touch. Sam stared down at Carly, her eyes hooded with lust. "Carly... I can't..." She panted, her hands moving to the catch of Carly's pants, fumbling with the zipper. Carly found herself pushing her hips up, trying to aid Sam, shimmying out of her pants as quickly as she could. Sam watched Carly carefully, tentatively moving her hand down, skimming over the top of Carly's striped panties before coming to rest in between the brunette's legs. Carly gasped, pushing up against Sam, the blonde girl flexing her hand, biting down hard on her lip, a torn expression on her face. "Oh God Carls..." She almost sobbed, her fingers starting to move against the damp material of her best friends panties.

Carly's breath caught in her throat, pleasure starting to spark through her, forcing her hips to jerk with every movement of Sam's fingers, teasing her. Sam was the one who was never afraid to go for what she wanted, and she dragged Carly along too, and for once, Carly was glad. This was something she wanted to be dragged into.

Sam captured Carly in a deep kiss, the brunette moaning as Sam's fingers increased their pace, her panties growing damper through Sam's ministrations. Sam shuddered, drawing her fingers up and slipping them under Carly's panties, stroking her directly. "Unh, S-sam..." Moaned Carly, pushing her hips up against the blonde, trying to build some friction.

"Christ Carls," Groaned Sam breathlessly, pressing her lips to the brunette's throat in fervent kisses. Carly writhed underneath Sam as the blonde's fingers found her clitoris, flicking over the sensitive nub. Her breath shortened, her nails digging into Sam's back as the pleasure grew more intense.

"S-s-sam..." Whimpered Carly, her back arching off the bed, needing Sam's touch harder, sensation trembling through her limbs. Sam exhaled unsteadily, her breath hot against Carly's neck as she moved her fingers faster, stroking over the swollen nub furiously, Carly bucking against her.

Carly swallowed hard, her breath catching as she felt the pleasure trace it's way up her spine, overflowing in the pit of her stomach hotly, the brunette crying out loudly as she fell over the edge, climaxing, her muscles clenching tight and pushing her up off the bed, in a wordless plea to Sam to please, please keep going. Sam felt her tense, the brunette throwing her head back and pressing it hard into the bed, her pelvis arching up. A smile flickered at Sam's lips, mixed with awe. "D-did... did you just...?"

Carly relaxed, panting, coming down from her high, a vulnerable grin quirking her face. "Yeah. I did."

Sam's smile grew wider. "Awesomesauce." She moved off Carly, laying beside her and propping her head on an elbow. "Did... did that just happen?"

Carly chuckled, putting her hand to her forehead and taking a deep breath. "Pretty sure it did."

Sam licked her lips. "You never did say if you knew." She said breezily, her intense glance at Carly contradicting her tone.

Carly turned to face Sam, a soft smile on her face as she reached out to stroke the blonde's cheek. "I know."

**A/N: As always, I beseech you to review. If you don't, it's the equivalent of me taking you out on a date, and paying for dinner, and really, did you _have_ to get lobster? I'm not made of money! And then I walked you to your door like a gentlelady and then you never called me! That's exactly what it's like every time you don't leave a review!**

**Although now that I think about it, that would I mean I go on a lot of dates. A lot of extremely unsuccessful ones...**

**...So yeah. You should probably review.**


End file.
